Love Doctor
by GleeThings
Summary: Rachel Berry is about to become a surgical intern, so she has one last wild night before entering into a world of responsibilities. This night includes a lot of alcohol and a one-night stand. However, she soon discovers that the stranger she slept with is her new boss, Doctor Finn Hudson, and he wants it to last longer than that one night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've been away from fanfiction for a while, but one of my good friends (ObsessedWriter123) has recently started writing and got me back into the spirit.**

 **She also, rather annoyingly, got me addicted to Grey's Anatomy, which is where I got the idea for this fic. It is inspired by Meredith and Derek's relationship, though will not be identical.**

 **Without further ado, here's my first chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Rachel woke up, there was only two things she was sure of.

The first was that she had had w _ay_ too much to drink the night before, if her hangover was anything to go by. Her head was banging and the sunlight shining on her closed eyelids was blinding.

The second thing she was sure of was that she wasn't alone. No, she most definitely could feel the warmth of another person pressed against her back, and an arm draped across her waist.

However, there were many things she wasn't sure of. Firstly, who the person in her bed was. Secondly, whether or not they had slept together. Thirdly, what had actually happened last night.

She tried to think back to her most recent memory of the night before, so that she could piece together what exactly had happened. She remembered going to Beiste's Bar at the request of her best friend, who also happened to be the barmaid, Santana Lopez. She remembered being talked into having a drink. She remembered a tall, handsome stranger coming and sitting on the stool next to her, then offering to buy her a drink. She remembered thinking, _What the hell? Why not?_ Because surely she deserved one last carefree night before she started her new job.

 _Her new job._

Rachel's eyes flew open when the thought came to her. How had she almost forgotten that today was her first day working at Lima Ohio Teaching Hospital? It was what she had spent years at med school preparing for, and she had almost forgotten about it.

Rachel's eyes searched out the alarm clock on her bedside table, widening when she saw the time. She could _not_ be late on her first day as a surgical intern, though it looked like it was going to turn out that way.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, throwing the stranger's arm off her and jumping out of bed.

She turned to look at the man in her bed. _Wow._ He was cute, she'd give him that. His hair was dark brown and messy, and if the shape of him under the duvet was anything to go by, he was tall. But she didn't have time to stare dreamily at him; she needed to get him out of her house so that she could go to work. Luckily, her abrupt exit from the bed had caused him to stir, and he rolled onto his back with a groan.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep, and gruff in a way that turned Rachel on. But now wasn't the time for that.

"Time for you to leave." She stated bluntly. She crossed her bedroom, picking up discarded male clothing as she went.

"Good morning to you too." He said sarcastically, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I'm going to be late, and I can't be late to my first day at work!" Rachel threw his clothes onto the bed next to him, causing him to open his eyes to see what had been thrown.

"Oh yeah," He said with a lopsided grin. "Your new job. _That's w_ hat we were celebrating last night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but Rachel just rolled her eyes in response.

"You need to leave. _Now_."

The man groaned and sat up, looking over at Rachel. His eyes raked over her body appreciatively, causing her to self-consciously tug at the bottom of the Stanford t-shirt she was wearing so that she could cover as much of her bare legs as possible.

"Come back to bed." The man instructed, patting the spot next to him. "So, you're a few minutes late? Does it really matter?"

Her mouth opened in shock. Did it _matter?_ It was her first day! Surely she would get fired if she was late on her first day. Was it even possible to be fired before you'd properly started a job? Rachel didn't want to find out.

"Listen..." Rachel paused. Did they even exchange names? Oh God, she was becoming a slut.

The boy lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "You don't remember my name, do you?"

"Does it matter?" Rachel asked, folding her arms across her chest. "We had a one night stand, and now you're going to leave and we'll never see each other again. That's all this was, right? Sex. With no strings attached. So, get out of my house so that I can get to work, because if I'm late on my first day because of you then so help me God..."

The man just smiled at her, clearly not intimidated in the slightest. "Relax." He said, standing up and putting on his jeans. "I'll go then, _Rachel_."

He made a point of emphasising her name, proving that he had the decency to at least remember hers. However, Rachel had had so much to drink that she hardly remembered _anything_ from the previous night, so it would have been near impossible for her to actually recall his name. That didn't make her a bad person, it just meant that alcohol had a negative effect on cognitive processes, specifically memory recall.

She watched him put on the rest of his clothes, and then he stood up straight and walked over to her. He had a half smile on his face and which Rachel found adorable, but she was in too much of a hurry to remain fixated on it. She didn't know why he was walking towards her instead of the door, but she remained where she was and just watched him curiously.

When he got close enough, he held his had out towards her. "Finn Hudson."

Rachel allowed a smile and a small shake of her head, before she shook his hand. "Rachel Berry." She looked into his eyes, practically mesmerised by the deep brown irises with flecks of gold.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It could have been under better circumstances. A drunken one night stand isn't a very classy way to meet."

Finn lifted a shoulder. "Well, it doesn't have to be a one night stand."

Was this his way of asking her out again? Rachel didn't know, and didn't care, she just smiled and shook her head. "Goodbye, Finn."

Taking that as his answer, Finn just shrugged his shoulders and began to back away. "Suit yourself." He said, then flashed her a smile and left the room.

Rachel stayed where she was and listened to the sound of Finn retreating down the stairs, then the door opening and closing. She smiled to herself at what a strange start to a morning that was: shooing a stranger out of her house. Then she saw the time and widened her eyes again. She needed to have a shower and get to work. _Now._

* * *

"Hudson!"

Finn stopped walking at the sound of his name and turned to face whoever had shouted. Yelling wasn't exactly seen as appropriate in the hospital, so he already and an inkling of who it would be. He smiled when he saw Puck, his best friend, walking towards him, proving his notion correct. The mohawked boy threw his arm around Finn's neck when he reached him and ruffled his hair.

"You know what day it is today, right?" Puck said excitedly, roughly pushing Finn in a way that he showed affection. If anyone saw the boys, they probably wouldn't believe they were surgeons. _Good_ surgeons, at that.

"Monday?" Finn answered.

"No, dude." Puck said with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, it is. Check a calendar."

Puck sighed and shook his head. "No. I know it's Monday, but that's not what I meant." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pens, handing them to a confused Finn. "Drum roll, please."

Finn sighed, before letting out a small laugh and doing as instructed. He walked over to a metal railing that overlooked the entrance to the hospital and used the pens to produce a drum roll. It was something that Puck could have done himself, but since Finn could play the drums, his best friend had assigned him the job of professional drum roll creator.

Once the lead up was finished, Puck excitedly revealed the day. "It's the day we get new interns! You know what that means?" Finn just sighed and shook his head, handing the pens back to Puck. "Two words: Fresh. Meat. It means that there are girls, young naive girls, who worship the ground we walk on. As surgical attendings, we are Gods to them, Finn. They will be _begging_ us to sleep with them. And, well, the Puckasaurus isn't one to deny a woman her wishes."

Finn rolled his eyes at his crude friend. "Mm-hm. Young girls who have just left school."

Puck wrinkled his nose at Finn. "Dude. Don't do that. Don't make me sound like a paedo. They've just left _med_ school, which means they aren't that much younger than us."

Finn just shook his head again and began walking down the hall, knowing Puck was following close on his heels. "And," Puck continued. "Your single now, which means that they're game for you."

Finn stopped walking and faced Puck. "I've not been single for that long, and I don't have any intention of screwing interns."

"You'll change your mind." Puck said, sounding very sure of himself. "I've already seen some of them. Hot pieces of ass." He nodded his head approvingly, which just made Finn roll his eyes again.

How had Finn ended up being friends with someone as sex-obsessed as Puck? They had met in their intern year and sparked up a friendship immediately, though it was times like these that Finn wondered why. Puck was incredibly inappropriate, and an extremely bad influence, and had done things that should have made Finn hate him for life. But, at the end of the day, Puck was like his brother, so Finn remained friends with him.

"Finn!" The sound of his name caused both him and Puck to look up.

The person who had shouted him was Kurt Hummel, his step-brother and resident in the hospital. Behind him stood a crowd of interns, which made Finn remember that Kurt had been excited about teaching his own group of interns for the past few months.

Finn walked towards them, knowing that if he didn't then Kurt would give him an ear full. He then looked at the interns, making a nickname for each one he looked at. Names weren't his strong suit, and he already had enough doctor's names to remember as it was. _Barbie, Ken, Hair gel, and..._

Finn recognised the brunette immediately. _Rachel Berry._ She looked much more professional now than she had done this morning, probably because she was wearing pants. Her hair was now brushed and tied back into a ponytail, her face contained a splash of make-up, and she looked absolutely stunning, just as she had the night before in the bar.

Finn's lip tugged into a half smile, remembering how she had been rushing him out of her house this morning so that she wouldn't be late for her first day at her new job. Only, he hadn't thought her new job was at the hospital that he worked at.

The way that she was currently looking at Finn, a mixture of shock and panic evident on her face, amused Finn deeply. Clearly the knowledge that she had slept with her new boss was alarming to her, it even worried Finn a little bit. He didn't know what was going to happen. However, he _did_ know one thing: this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror of the locker room, admiring her new blue scrubs and white lab coat. It felt strange seeing herself in the outfit, as if it made it official that she was now a surgical intern, but she loved it. She knew that her dads would be so proud, and she couldn't wait to go and see them in her work clothes.

She had wanted to be a surgeon since she was a little girl. Well, either that or a star on Broadway. When she was graduating from high school, she had applied to two universities: NYADA, a drama school in New York; and Stanford, where she would study to become a surgeon. She figured that she would eventually decide which path she would go down and it was best to plan for either outcome. However, when she got her letter from NYADA where they regretfully informed her that they wouldn't be able to offer her a place, it seemed that the decision was made for her. She would be a surgeon, after all.

At first, she had been slightly disappointed. The thought of not being on Broadway broke her heart, because it _had_ been her dream, just not her _only_ dream. However, seeing herself in the mirror today, she couldn't have been happier. She was going to be a surgeon. She was going to save lives. That seemed so much more fulfilling than singing on a stage in front of thousands.

"We look so... doctory. Don't we?"

A man with dark hair that had been gelled back appeared beside her. He was wearing clothes identical to hers, but he had a stethoscope draped around his neck, which he was holding onto proudly. Rachel smiled and looked at their reflections in the mirror. To strangers, they were just two official-looking doctors. Well, they _were_ doctors, but Rachel just wasn't used to it yet.

"I don't think that's a word, but yes, we do." Rachel confirmed with a nod.

"I'm a doctor. If I say it's a word, it's a word." The man said decisively, causing Rachel to laugh.

"You're a doctor, not a lexicologist."

This earned her a confused frown. "A what?"

"Lexicologist." Rachel repeated. "Someone who studies... words... never mind." She shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed and nerdy, though the man didn't seem fazed.

"I'm Doctor Blaine Anderson, by the way." He said, holding his hand out towards her.

"Doctor Rachel Berry." Rachel introduced herself, shaking Blaine's hand.

Before they could continue their conversation, a voice called out. "Evans, Berry, Anderson, Wilde, you're over here."

Blaine and Rachel turned at the sound of their names and walked over to the door, where the man who called them stood. Two others came over too: a blonde man and a blonde woman. All four of the interns looked nervous, because this was their first day and they wanted it to go perfectly.

"You're on Doctor Hummel's service." The man with the clipboard who had shouted them said. "He's that one." He pointed to a man with dark hair, perfectly styled, who was inspecting his nails.

The four interns nodded and made their way over to Doctor Hummel, who looked up as they approached and picked up a clipboard and four pagers. "Hello," He said when they reached him. "My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'll be your resident, which means that you'll report to me as you do not yet have the right to practice medicine unsupervised. Here are your pagers," He handed each of them a small black device to clip onto their scrubs. "If I, or any other doctor or nurse, needs you then they will page you. Make sure your pager is on. At. All. Times. Answer to every page ASAP. Now, what are your names?"

"Sam Evans."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Kitty Wilde."

"Rachel Berry."

Each intern said their name when it was their turn, going in the order that they were stood in. Kurt nodded at the end of each one, committing each of them to memory.

"OK. Nice to meet you all, and I look forward to working with you for your intern year." Kurt grinned at them all, his excitement clear in that moment. "Now, there are some things we need to discuss." Rachel took out her notebook so that she could take note, and hovered her pen over the page. "Firstly, you _will_ work long hours, be prepared for that. You will also be expected to perform your best at all times, which means on-call rooms will save your life, so that _you_ can save lives." Kurt walked down the hall, expecting the interns to follow (which they did), and opened a door on the left which contained two bunk beds. "Sleep when you can, where you can. If another doctor is sleeping, don't wake them up unless a patient is dying. Trust me, I have learnt from experience, they will bite your head off."

The interns smiled, though Kurt didn't appear to be joking. He walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him, and began to walk down the hall. "As interns, you are at the bottom of the surgical food chain, which means a lot of tasks you will be assigned may seem tedious. For example, running labs and writing orders. However, this is a necessary evil and is all part of the learning curve. Try not to feel undermined, as every great surgeon you meet will have been an intern at some point."

Rachel nodded, finishing the notes she was making. This all seemed a little overwhelming, and she began to feel the familiar sense of nerves settle in her stomach. But she could do this. She was Rachel Berry. She could do anything she set her mind to. She felt someone nudge her elbow and looked up at the blonde woman - Kitty Wilde.

Kitty looked from Rachel, to the notepad she was holding, then back to Rachel. She snorted at the sight. "Nerd." She said with a shake of her head.

Rachel deducted that the attractive woman was probably a mean girl in high school. Probably a cheerleader who dated the attractive football players. Wait, weren't cheerleaders stupid though? The ones that had picked on _her_ in high school had always got low test scores to match their low IQ. So what would she be doing being a doctor?

"You will work for residents _and_ attendings from now on." Kurt continued, unaware of the childish and completely uncalled from name-calling that Kitty just indulged in. "You can tell the difference between the two from the colour of their scrubs. Attendings, who are top of the surgical hierarchy, wear dark blue scrubs. Like..." Kurt turned around, clearly trying to find an example of these dark blue scrubs.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, clearly spotting an attending. "There's one, and my brother no less. Finn!"

Rachel looked up at the name, following Kurt's line of sight until her eyes landed on the tall man standing a few feet away. She recognised him immediately as the man she had woke up next to this morning. He was chatting to another surgeon, who sported an unprofessional-looking mohawk.

"This is Finn Hudson, a neurosurgeon in the hospital; and Noah Puckerman, a plastic surgeon."

Both men nodded at them, though Finn's eyes were locked on Rachel and an amused smile played at his lips.

But all Rachel wanted was for the ground to swallow her up. Because the man that she had a one night stand with, just so happened to be her new boss.

* * *

 **A/N: I obviously had to include some medical jargon because it's set in a hospital, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum.**

 **This is pretty much just a taster-chapter so that you can decide if you're interested or not. Please leave me a review to let me know if you would like me to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel pushed her food around her plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry. Her loss of appetite had nothing to do with the fact that the hospital food tasted like cardboard. It was actually because the attractive man that she had had a one night stand with was her _attending_.

She didn't think she would ever see Finn again, and now he was her boss. How was she supposed to work with him? How was she supposed to look him in the eye? How was she supposed to gain his respect after what they had done? This complicated things immensely. Years of hard work in med school were getting flushed away because of one night of wildness, one night of bad decisions. It hardly seemed fair, but that was life. Nothing about it was fair.

Since Rachel had seen Doctor Hudson that morning, she had been extremely quiet. Anyone who knew her would know that it was incredibly uncharacteristic of her, however, no one at the hospital knew her very well. They had only met her today, so they were probably thinking that she was just shy or nervous. Hopefully, they'd never learn the truth; that she was shocked into silence by the fact that she had slept with her attending. This screwed everything up. She was supposed to be a great intern, she was supposed to be promising, she was supposed to surprise everyone with how talented she was. That had been her plan. Now it seemed that she would be known as the slut who had sex with her boss. Even that was the best case scenario, as it was possible that she would get fired.

The sound of laughter broke through Rachel's pity party, and she looked up from her sandwich to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting across the table. The pair got on like a house on fire, and had been talking and laughing for most of the morning. Rachel was actually jealous of Blaine, because it seemed like his morning was going much better than hers.

Kitty, the blonde girl in Rachel's intern group, had gone off with the mohawked doctor that Finn was with. Noah Puckerman. No one missed the way that Noah's eyes had raked over Kitty's body appreciatively, before he asked her if she wanted to learn more about plastic surgery. She had agreed and walked away from the other interns with a flip of her ponytail.

That had just left Rachel, Sam and Blaine. Seeing as Kurt had taken Blaine under his wing immediately, it seemed that the pair would be together all day. Rachel had been sent off to collect some lab results and, when she had returned, she and the three boys had gone to get lunch in the canteen. Kitty was nowhere in sight.

"So, how's your morning been?" Sam asked, which surprised Rachel. She was yet to hear him speak, but it seemed he had finally found his tongue.

"Um..." She pushed the fries that she had gotten around with her fork as she lifted a shoulder. "Alright, I suppose." She lied. She couldn't exactly tell him that she had had a terrible morning because she had woken up next to a stranger who just happened to be her new boss. "How's yours been?"

"Boring." Sam stated plainly. "I got dumped with an OB/GYN surgeon. Pregnant women and babies weren't quite what I had in mind when I became a surgeon."

It actually brought Rachel a little comfort to know that someone else was having a bad day too. Did that make her a bad person? "Whose service were you on?"

"Doctor Quinn Fabray."

Rachel had never heard of her, but she nodded her head and took another bite of her sandwich. Eating was only causing her to feel sick, so she put her food down with a sigh and leaned back in her seat.

"Will you do me a favour?" Sam asked. "If I'm put with her again this afternoon, will you switch with me? I don't want to do OB/GYN." He then put on a weird voice as he said, "Interested, I am not."

Rachel frowned at him in confusion. "What?"

"It's my Yoda impression." Sam explained with a proud smile.

Rachel looked at him judgmentally and shook her head, trying to force what she had just heard out of her mind and forget about it. Luckily, it wasn't hard to forget, because more pressing matters arose moments later.

She could see Finn standing by the door, his eyes scanning the room in search of something, or more likely, some _one_. Rachel prayed that she would go unnoticed by his gaze, even slouching in her seat so that she was lower down. However, things were not going in her favour today, and Finn's eyes landed on her and he smiled. It became clear that he had been looking for her as he started walking across the room towards their table.

Rachel, not in the mood to face him, hastily stood from her seat. "I need to go to the bathroom." She stated, already walking towards the door on the other side of the room to the one Finn had come through.

"Wait," Sam called. "You never said whether or not you'd work with Doctor Fabray!"

Rachel was too preoccupied trying to escape to answer. She squeezed between the tables as she crossed the room, apologising on more than one occasion to people that she had accidentally nudged. Eventually, she had made it across the room and rushed through the door, walking down the corridor and through a door on her left that led to the staircase.

Unfortunately, the person pursuing her had abnormally long legs, and moments later he came through the same door. "Wait!" Finn said, causing Rachel to stop before she could go onto another floor of the hospital.

She turned around with a sigh. She wasn't about to be chased through the entire hospital. That was unprofessional, and she didn't want to lose her dignity. So, it was time to face the music, so to speak.

"Rachel, we need to talk about last night." Finn said firmly, as if there was no room for discussion.

"Whatever are you talking about, Doctor Hudson?" Rachel said innocently. She _could_ face the music, or she could just deny it completely.

Finn just laughed slightly at the approach she was taking. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I don't. Because we just met this morning."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "No... We met last night at the bar, right before you invited me to your place so we could have s-"

"Stop!" Rachel exclaimed, not wanting to hear the word leave his mouth. "Nothing happened between us. It was a one time thing and it can _never_ happen again." It was clear that she couldn't deny what had happened, but she could at least make sure it didn't happen again.

Finn took a step towards her with a smirk. "Can't it?"

Rachel's nose filled with the scent of Finn's cologne, which brought back the memory of the previous night. It distracted her for a moment, thinking of how his muscles had felt under her hands, how his hair had felt between her fingers...

She closed her eyes and shook away the memory, taking a step away from the tall brunette. "No! It can't! It's unprofessional and we could get in trouble. Surely fraternising with your interns goes against hospital policy."

Finn casually lifted a shoulder. "Probably. Though it happens more than you would think in this hospital."

"I don't care." Rachel said through gritted teeth. How was Finn not freaking out about what they had done? "I am nothing short of professional, Doctor Hudson. I have worked _so_ hard to get this job, and I'm not going to throw it away for someone like you!"

Finn's cocky smirk faltered slightly at the comment and an adorable frown appeared on his face. _No, not adorable._ "What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, looking a little offended.

"You're just looking for a naive intern to have fun with, no strings attached. Well, that intern isn't _me_." Rachel explained, not wanting to say anything else that might hurt him. "I want to succeed in this career. I strive for greatness, Finn, and I'm going to be the best damn surgeon that I can. That can't happen if I get fired."

"You won't get fired." Finn assured her.

"Well, it isn't a risk I'm willing to take. I also feel that it's important to mention that I'm not the girl that you met last night. The girl from the bar was just looking for some fun before starting her new job. But _I'm_ not actually like that. Last night I'd had too much to drink, my inhibitions were lowered and I wasn't thinking straight. That was the first, and the last, one-night stand I've ever had. I don't usually sleep with strangers."

"It doesn't have to be a one-night stand." Finn said flirtatiously, taking a step towards her. "Why don't you and I go to get some drinks later?"

"I don't want to get drinks with you!" Rachel exclaimed, trying not to let Finn's disappointed face sway her.

Before Finn could reply, the door burst open and Noah Puckerman entered, dragging a laughing Kitty Wilde behind him.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Finn said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Woah..." Puck looked surprised to see his friend as he wrapped his arm around Kitty. "I didn't think anyone would be here. Everyone usually takes the elevator."

"So you were going to have sex on the stairs?" Finn concluded, a look of disgust on his face. A similar look of disgust appeared on Rachel's face as soon as the words left his mouth.

"No!" Puck said, looking surprised that Finn would even think that. "I do have _some_ class, Finny boy. We were just fooling around. Weren't we, Kelly?"

"Kitty." The blonde corrected quietly, causing a small laugh to escape Rachel's lips. The sound caused Kitty's head to snap up as she scowled at the other woman. "Do you have a problem, Nerd?"

Rachel was about to snap back at her, hoping that Kitty would stop calling her 'nerd' before it became a habit. However, Finn stepped forward before she had the chance. "What did you just say?" He demanded.

Kitty looked at Finn in surprise, obviously not expecting to be confronted.

"It sounded like you called Rachel 'nerd', but I must have misheard, right?" He asked rhetorically. "Because this isn't fucking high school. This is a hospital, and we are surgeons. We don't do name-calling here, because that's childish as hell. What we do is save lives, which requires a certain level of maturity, which you just proved that you don't have."

"I-"

"No." Finn held up a hand to stop the blonde from speaking. "I don't want to hear any excuses. What I want you to do is go and think about whether or not you're mature enough for this job. If you don't think you can stop with the petty names, then I suggest that you quit, because this job clearly isn't for you. If you think that you can grow up, then _prove it_."

Kitty blushed viciously at being chastised, then turned around and stormed out of the door. Puck watched her leave, a look of shock on his face.

Eventually, he turned back to Finn with a frown. " _Dude_. What the hell?"

"Come on, man. She needs to grow up if she's going to be a surgeon. I was just giving her a little nudge. Think of it as a teaching moment. Besides, Rachel shouldn't have to deal with such childish crap."

Puck looked at Rachel as if noticing her presence for the first time. His eyes then lit up as he looked to Finn excitedly. "Looks like you found your own intern to have fun with."

Finn looked embarrassed and shook his head. "No, Puck, that's not-"

"I _told you_ that finding another girl would help you move on from-"

" _Puck_." Finn interrupted, his voice was hard and stern, an unspoken warning hidden within it.

But Rachel had already heard Puck's words, and she wanted to know more about what he meant. Move on from what? Or should she say, move on from _who_? Was Finn trying to use her as a rebound after a breakup? Well, she was nobody's rebound girl.

"Hey," Puck said, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's OK. I'm sorry for mentioning the... _situation._ You just enjoy whatever this is," Puck indicated between Finn and Rachel with a mischievous smile. "You can tell me the juicy details later," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Rachel to wrinkle her nose in disgust. "But I should go and check on Callie."

"Kitty." Finn corrected with narrowed eyes.

"That's what I said." Puck stated matter-of-factly, causing Finn to roll his eyes. "I'll see you later, Finnster." He said, patting Finn on his shoulder. "And you can tell me more about your chick." He said quietly, as if he didn't want Rachel to hear. However, he didn't say it quietly enough, because she heard him loud and clear.

She watched the boy with the mohawk turn and leave, then Finn let out a sigh and turned around t o face her. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel beat him to it. "I don't need you to defend me, Finn. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I know you can." Finn agreed without argument. "But interns are always like this. They're childish at first, but all they need is a dose of reality."

"You do realise that _I'm_ an intern, right?" Rachel asked with narrowed eyes. "Are you calling me childish too."

"No," Finn shook his head immediately, then a cheeky smile tugged at his lips. "You proved last night just how much of a woman you are."

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, though her cheeks blushed and revealed her hidden embarrassment. She hated the fact that Finn had seen her in _that_ way.

"Speaking of which," Finn continued, taking a step towards her. "What about that drink tonight? I can take you to Beiste's."

"Finn," Rachel said sternly, stepping away from him. "I don't want to get a drink with you. I didn't before, and now I sure as hell don't."

"What do you mean?" Finn frowned in confusion.

"I heard what your friend said. You're using me to move on from your ex. Well, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to be used as a rebound. I have more class than that."

"Rachel, you're not my rebound. Puck shouldn't have said that."

"Well, have you recently broken up with someone?"

Finn sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That depends on what you consider 'recently'."

"The fact that you even need to say that shows that it's much too soon for you to be seeing other girls. Therefore, I'm a rebound." Rachel informed him, hating herself even more for what she had done the night before.

Not only had she slept with her boss, but she had slept with her boss who was still hung up on his ex. _Great._

 _"_ I don't have feelings for her anymore. Trust me, I-"

Rachel held up a hand to stop him from talking. "I don't want to hear it. It doesn't matter anyway, because nothing's going to happen between us. All we're going to do is forget that any of this happened."

"But Rachel-"

"Goodbye, Finn."

Rachel turned and walked towards the door, not wanting to even see Finn again. Last night was a mistake and now everything was turning into a disaster. She had a boss that she had slept with, who had only recently broke up with his ex, yet wanted to have drinks with her again; a fellow intern who hated her; a resident who only had eyes for Blaine; and her first day at her new job had been ruined from her incessant worrying about all of the above.

This was certainly not how she had expected things to go when she had accepted the job at Lima Hospital. Part of her wished she could wake up and this all be a bad dream.

But as she stormed down the corridor, not even sure where she was headed, she knew that this was all very much real.

* * *

 **A/N: The response to the first chapter was incredible, so thank you so much for that!**

 **I would like to apologise for the delay between chapters, but I can assure you that I have a valid reason. All you need to know is that I broke two of my fingers which meant I wasn't in the mood for writing for a while. But I soldiered on. However, I am disappointed with this chapter because it's slightly rushed because I wanted to update ASAP. The next chapter will hopefully be better.**

 **Given that I don't get any more injuries, I'll update on Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
